A Magical Valentine's Day
by Windrises
Summary: Butler is a talented, but insecure magician, who performs magic tricks with his assistant, Diane. He gets a shady offer from Giovanni, about Mewtwo.


Note: Pokemon is an anime series that's based on a video game franchise, created by Satoshi Tajiri and Ken Sugimori. The characters of Butler and Diane are from the film, Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker.

One day, a young boy, named Butler, was at recess and was trying out some magic tricks. He did the usual tricks of making a rabbit come out of a hat and that sort of stuff. However, he also did more elaborate tricks, like turn air conditioners into fans and ripped up textbooks into comic books.

Butler looked around at his fellow classmates. A bunch of them were staring at him. He bowed to them and said, "Thank you."

A snobby kid replied, "Those magic tricks weren't that special. I've heard of better tricks."

A girl, named Diane, said, "I actually think those were amazing magic tricks. I've never seen anything more magical."

Butler replied, "Thank you, madame."

Diane had an amused look on her face, while saying, "I'm not French."

Butler replied, "Apparently, common sense isn't a magic trick I've learned yet." Diane giggled. Their classmates were losing interest in Butler's magic tricks, so they started walking away.

Butler saw the classmates leaving, so he said, "It seems like making an audience appear is another magic trick I haven't learned. Maybe I'm not cut out for this."

Diane replied, "No, you're very talented."

Butler asked, "Do you really think so?"

Diane said, "I want to see more of your magic tricks."

Butler replied, "Very well then." Butler did more magic tricks. Diane enjoyed every single one.

Butler kept working on his magic, throughout the years. By the time he was an adult, he had started a magician career, with Diane as his assistant. The two of them were a traveling magic duo. They were still the best of friends. Diane wanted to be more than friends, but Butler's mind was focused on other things.

Butler still had insecure feelings about his magic talents. He still felt like he wasn't good enough and wanted to improve himself. He and Diane had been making a decent amount of money, but Butler felt that they deserved more.

On the week before Valentine's Day, Butler was doing one of his magic shows. Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, was in the crowd. He came to the show, because he needed a break from his stressful job. He had been struggling to find an agent who could capture Mewtwo. However, his eyes lit up with excitement, when he saw what Butler's magic could do. He saw that Butler could transport giant creatures to the stage. He thought that Butler could capture Mewtwo.

After the show, Butler walked up to Diane and said, "Not a bad show, but I feel like I could be doing more. I need to change things up."

Diane replied, "Butler, I was wondering if we could talk about the upcoming holiday."

Butler asked, "Valentine's Day? What's there to talk about?"

Diane blushed and said, "Well I ..."

Butler and Diane's conversation was interrupted by Matori, Giovani's secretary, walking up to Butler and said, "My boss wishes to speak to you. He has a business offer for you."

Butler had an excited look on his face, while saying, "I'm eager to hear what this is about."

Butler walked up to Giovanni and said, "Greetings sir."

Giovanni replied, "Your magic show was most impressive. You've captivated my interest."

Butler bowed and said, "Thank you."

Giovani had a sneaky smile on his face, while saying, "I believe that your magic tricks could be used for something far more useful than simple magic shows. You have potential for greatness."

Butler replied, "I've been feeling the same way."

Giovanni said, "I want you to use your magic tricks for a very important mission."

Butler asked, "What is it?"

Giovanni explained, "One of my most important creations, Mewtwo, escaped from my headquarters. It's a Pokemon of great power. The scientists are hired weren't very kind to him. I tried to reason with Mewtwo, but the creature was too young and confused to understand my good intentions. It would mean so much, if you could use your magic to send him home."

Butler thought about it and said, "That sounds like a wonderful plan. I'm extremely interested in this."

Giovanni replied, "My secretary will text you the details. I'm expecting the best of magic from you." The villainous Team Rocket walked away.

A short time later, Butler and Diane returned to their trailer. Butler said, "I have the most exciting of news."

Diane asked, "What is it?"

Butler said, "Giovanni, the charming and sympathetic Team Rocket leader, hired me for a magical mission. Sometime, next week, I'm going to capture Mewtwo. This is a big deal. I'll finally prove that I'm more than a generic magician. I'm an amazing magician!"

Diane replied, "Butler, I don't get why you feel the need to do this. You're a very successful magician."

Butler said, "Not successful enough. We make enough to get by, but it's hardly anything magical."

Diane put her arm around Butler and replied, "I think you're the most magical magician in the world."

Butler responded, "You're always the sweetest of friends, but I need to show my true magic. Who needs overly corny and sentimental holidays, like Valentine's Day? I'm going to be the magician that captures the world's most powerful Pokemon!" He did a boastful sounding laugh. Diane stared at him, with a concerned look on her face.

On the morning of Valentine's Day, a crew of Team Rocket agents found Mewtwo. Matori sent Butler a text, explaining where Mewtwo was. Butler read the text and started getting ready.

Butler walked up to Diane and said, "I need to get going."

Diane asked, "Where are you headed off to?"

Butler smiled and said, "I'm going to get Mewtwo."

Diane nervously asked, "Are you sure that's the right thing to do?"

Butler calmly said, "Giovanni explained how much he cares about Mewtwo. I think he will take care of the creature."

Diane asked, "When will you be back?"

Butler said, "I don't know. I'll probably miss most of Valentines. In other words, nothing important."

Diane replied, "I see." She gave Butler a kiss. She said, "For what it's worth, happy Valentine's Day."

Butler was very confused and surprised by Diane kissing him. He said, "Um, happy Valentine's Day." He tried to ignore his confused emotions, so he could focus on Mewtwo.

Butler went to an old building, that Mewtwo was at. He looked and saw several beaten up Team Rocket agents. He went into the building and said, "Greetings Mewtwo. I'm the amazing Butler."

Mewtwo came down and approached Butler. Mewtwo glared at Butler and asked, "You have the guts to announce your presence? Is your wish to have me defeat you?"

Butler stuck his hands in the air and said, "That's not my intention. I'm a magician."

Mewtwo replied, "Scram, magic boy."

Butler said, "Hold on. I was hired by Giovanni."

Mewtwo pointed his hand at Butler and was considering blasting him. He said, "You managed to do the magic trick of saying every word that ticks me off."

Butler replied, "Giovanni has the best of intentions for you. He's not like the fools that considered you a lab rat."

Mewtwo angrily said, "You are a complete fool. Giovanni is the most evil man I've ever met. His goal is to force Pokemon into helping him take over the world. I was born to be a weapon for him, but I've created a new purpose in life. If you have common sense, you'll abandon Team Rocket."

Butler was confused about what Mewtwo was saying. He had been foolish enough, to think that Giovanni was an innocent businessman. He said, "So, Team Rocket are the bad guys? I admit that I heard about them, back when I worked for Team Magma."

Mewtwo replied, "Team Rocket is far eviler than Team Magma."

Butler started realizing that he had been gullible about a lot of things. He hadn't realized that Giovanni was evil or that Diane was in love with him, until now. Butler said, "Mewtwo, I don't know your full story, but I can see that you're far more than a lab rat. If you don't hurt me, I won't take you to Giovanni."

Mewtwo responded, "Very well then. Now, start following my advice about scramming." Butler nodded and ran away.

A short time later, Butler went back to his trailer. He walked up to Diane. Butler said, "Diane, I've been a fool. I shouldn't of spent Valentine's Day trying to catch a Pokemon. I should of been with you."

Diane smiled and replied, "Valentine's Day is far from over. We can still spend this day together."

Butler said, "I've been very worried about my reputation, but I realized that I don't have to be. You've always believed in me and that's what motivated me to become a full-time magician. The most magical thing in my life is you."

Diane hugged Butler and replied, "I feel the same way about you. I don't just like you. I love you. Maybe, you'll fall in love with me too, someday."

Butler smiled and said, "I think I already have." He kissed her on the cheek and said, "I love you." Butler used his magic to transport chocolate and flowers into Diane's arms. The two started heading off to their date. Butler realized that his biggest magic trick was winning Diane's heart.


End file.
